Episode 1189 (26 September 1995)
Synopsis Michelle is thrown off balance by a new proposal from an old flame. Pat goes green when Carol starts talking colour schemes. And David and Cindy are almost caught in the act. Bianca and Ricky get no sleep as Sharmilla is yelling all night. Gita seems to be totally incompetent as a mother. Bianca bangs on the ceiling, but it's all to no avail, so she's in a very bad mood next day. Ricky apologises to Gita as she pushes the wailing brat along. The kid yells her lungs out for about 20 seconds (and by then I certainly wanted to strangle her, or at least change channel, so goodness knows what it would have been like for the neighbours.) Nigel and Clare chat in the morning, and Clare has a necklace given her by Caroline (Liam's gf). He asks her about it, and she says she forgot to tell him that she'd given it to her. And also that Caroline wanted to take her shopping some time. Nigel says oh, fine, well that's OK, you go shopping. Err, I've poured this cereal out now but I don't feel hungry - you have it. He goes off, and Clare looks a bit upset/guilty/doubtful. Nigel goes to whine that he doesn't know about this Caroline, and she can get on with Clare and knows about things like clothes and fashion and Clare is happier with her. (yawn I'm getting really fed up with Nigel's self-pitying!)) Carol is chatting in the launderette to Alan, saying how well Ricky has done decorating the flat and Alan should do their house. She drags him round while Bianca is still trying to sleep after the disturbed night. Carol says see, it doesn't take much money just some patience and care. Alan says he has no patience and doesn't care! Michelle appears in her dressing gown while Geoff makes breakfast. (no, no I didn't want to think about it) Geoff says that Vicki asked him if this meant they were going to get back together, and Michelle says "so what did you say?" Geoff says what? Does that mean there's more than one answer to that question? Michelle says what did you say? Geoff says I said not, of course. Michelle takes Vicki to school and Geoff washes up (very domesticated!). Her work phones up - Geoff says she's out, taking Vicki to school, waffles on about wait a second, I've just got to take these rubber gloves off to write the message down.. oh... Gary... right, I'll get her to phone you and then realises that he's put his foot in it and says she has a doctor's appointment later. Gary asks who is speaking - Geoff says just a friend. When Michelle gets back she says yea, right I'll call him later. Geoff says I think he meant right now, actually. Michelle eventually phones him back and says she is still not feeling up to work, etc. etc.. Geoff asks her more about it and Michelle says she'd rather not talk about it. Michelle says well tell me more about this job, and Geoff admits that it was just an excuse to see her again, because he missed her. She says he ought to beware, and keep away form her, she is bad news, and that she is always nasty to nice men. Geoff says he is a glutton for punishment,... and is this Gary a "nice man"? Michelle says yea, but he's married. Geoff says she doesn't have to tell him, and she says she'd rather not. Geoff says it doesn't matter to him, and he still has the same feelings for her as before, in case she's interested. (Vicki has been hassling her too, asking if this means they can go to Scotland after all). Michelle says do you realise that you've been here more than 24 hours and we haven't been outside the house? Geoff says well we can go out if you like. Michelle says no, maybe not. Geoff says he has to go soon as Felicity is expecting him, so he does and Michelle kisses him goodbye as Grant Mitchell drives past. They have a long snog in the street as he's leaving, and he says well, you'll tell me soon then? Michelle says she can't promise anything but she will think about it. Pat goes into the launderette where Carol is choosing paint. She gets miserable and asks Roy what he thinks of their kitchen.. then the dining room. He tries to be tactful, but she keeps hassling him to be honest. He says well it's horrible. But he knows someone in the trade who could do them a good deal. Pat says she doesn't want his money, and there's a good handyman in the family. Roy laughs "David?" Pat laughs and says no, of course not. She goes to the Vic where Ricky is and tells him she wants him to decorate. He is very annoyed and goes back to the Vic to whine at David, saying that he lives there, he should do it. He and Alan sympathise (with Robbie William's in the background on the phone - minus a crowd of screaming teenagers so he was obviously incognito). David goes into the Vic and Sam is acting childishly. She mopes around a lot and Peggy catches her looking at a box of crap that David gave her and tells her to throw it away or give it back. So Sam decides to give it back. Unfortunately David is giving Bianca a driving lesson at the time! Sam insists that he talk to her now! and interrupts him. He keeps asking her to behave like an adult, but she is having none of it (spoilt little bitch). She gives him the box, which David looks in, takes out some earrings and then chucks it on a rubbish bag by the roadside. He says to Bianca (who has been screeching at him to hurry up) do you fancy these? She says she's not having her cast-offs (hahaha she's obviously forgotten Ricky of course) and David smiles and says yea, and throws them on the dashboard. Cindy sees David in the square. She says Ian had said he's seeing David later. David says oh yea about the quiz - that husband of yours is mad. They arrange another little rendezvous - Cindy asks him where he called from last night, and he admits it was the chip shop. Cindy says she knows, because Ian repeated the whole spiel when he got home (Ian obviously needed a few tips on how to chat up a woman - even one he's married to - to turn her on). She says why do you do that? David says you know why, because it's dangerous. Come on, kiss me. They are in the square, and Sam's left her little dog there, Cindy looks round and David says hey that's cheating. Kiss me without checking, you're scared aren't you? Cindy grabs him and David backs off saying hey... not here...I was just testing. They arrange to meet at the portacabin at 7. David obviously forgot that he said he'd talk to Ian about his new CD- ROM encyclopaedia that he's got to help with the quiz. David goes into the Vic to buy a bottle of Chardonnay. Sam says you're just doing this to wind me up aren't you? They're 8 quid. David says yes, I know, patiently. Sam gives it to him and says so what do you want that for? David says well funnily enough I'm going to drink it. Sam says just wait 'til I tell my brothers about you... Grant appears all unexpectedly, Peggy rushes up to hug him, and David makes a quick exit. At the portacabin, David offers Cindy a glass of wine, and is acting all smarmy. He gives her the earrings, says sorry he didn't wrap them up, but she has to wear them all the time she's with him. He asks her to dance, and has taped "Me and Mrs Jones" especially for them. All very romantic, until it ends and there's a kids song on, it was Janine's tape... As they stop dancing romantically and giggle, David goes to switch the tape off, and Cindy puts her jacket back on her shoulder, and Ian walks in. He says what's so funny? What are you doing here? David says err well I thought she ought to be in on our discussions too, since she's on the quiz team. Ian says oh yea, but what's the wine for? David says we're celebrating a brilliant idea to win the quiz. I was just explaining it to Cindy, let me get you a glass. well, you've beaten the other team once, but you won't always have the benefit of 20 people in your team so you need another way to win, don't you? Ian says yes, so what is it? David says err, well you know that computer of yours...umm.. can you just pop and get the specs for me? Ian says oh yea OK, and wanders off. Cindy says what are we going to do? David says shhh I have to think of something quickly... ummm.... Ian appears back, and gives the info to David. He says so what's the plan? David says well, as I was just telling Cindy, go on Cindy you tell him... Cindy looks flustered and says err no, it will be better coming from you. David says well Cindy wasn't too keen on my idea, as she's such an honest straightforward girl, and it involves a bit of cheating. Do you have any scruples about that sort of thing? Ian says no, go on tell me... David says well, it's this - your computer plus a mobile phone... Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Todd Carty as Mark *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Notes *Robbie Williams appeared in the background as an extra on the telephone in The Queen Victoria. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes